POLYJUICE PIMP
by maliciouspixie5
Summary: One night Harry discovers that Snape has been pimping out Hermione without her knowledge using Polyjuice. This calls for revenge and a payback that only Harry can deliver.


.

**Polyjuice Pimp**

I don't own them, I never will. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.

Characters: Severus/Hermione/Harry

Note: This is collaboration between Dixiebell12 and me. She comes up with the plot bunnies and I dip my pen nib in their blood and put it to paper. She will however post this on a Snarry site to disgust the hell out of me. "Crucio!"

Dabble fic

Harry walked the darkened corridors of Hogwarts. Sweat from his liaison with Blaise still coating his body.  
>Near the exit to the dungeon he heard voices. Nestled within his invisibility cloak he knew he could slink by without anyone knowing the better.<br>"How much?" a muffed voice asked.  
><em>"This sounds good,"<em> he thought as he slinked closer. _"Mayhap something I can use later, you never can have enough ammo against Slitheryn."_  
>Arriving at the corner seconds after the question was asked he spied Draco Malfoy in conversation with an angry Potions Professor.<br>"I told you Draco, not again," Severus sneered. "You are a risk. She is smart and will start to question if things get routine"  
>"I'll tell her, I'm sure she would love to know who she has been screwing instead of you. Or how shall I put it to her… how many she has been screwing."<p>

h/s/h

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Harry said as he held the weeping girl.  
>A wet, "that son of a bitch" was the only reply from his shoulder.<br>"Don't worry darling, Harry is going to get that bad man back for you." he said in conciliatory tone.  
>"How?" Hermione asked pulling from his embrace.<br>Harry smiled. "First I need to borrow that pink teddy." he said with a lascivious grin. He could tell tears were turning to anger and it was time to spring. He knew he would never get this chance again.  
>"How long since you have brewed Polyjuice?" Harry asked with a wink.<p>

h/s/h

Hermione lounged against the headboard reading the latest Potions Journal. She had given up on tears and now only anger brewed within her.  
>Revenge was sweet, and yet very boring.<br>The door creaked open and a duplicate Hermione all but danced into the room. "Mione, this is a dream," he said with a laugh falling on his back to the bed.  
>"Harry, I can't stay holed up in this room." Hermione said.<br>"Darling, it's only been a week." Harry smiled as he said this, "besides, I haven't really had Severus yet."

"Who then," she asked bitterly, "Who all did he _**sell**_ me to?"

h/s/h

Harry," she growled. "I want to confront him, pound on him, and make him miserable as I am!" she yelled angrily as she paced back and forward across the room  
>"Well, just picture his face sweetness when he finally finds out who he's been pounding." Harry smirked in a good imitation of Severus.<br>"I do, it's the only thing getting me through the potions class" she replied. "And speaking of potions class, you need to wipe that shit eating grin off your face."

h/s/h

"You will finally have him tomorrow, and this will be all over," Hermione said as she watched Harry dig through her lingerie drawer.

"How can you be sure it will be him?" came the distracted reply.

"I told him over breakfast that I wanted to recreate our first night.

No one can do that but him so therefore you got him. Or will have."

"Well," Harry said, "This calls for shopping. I have a new catalogue of the naughtiest unmentionables, let's get something special for the occasion."

"Yes that would be lovely, and you will need scarves as well, we

got into a little bondage in the late hours," a wistful smile graced

her face as she thought on the occasion.

h/s/h

Harry (Hermione) glistened with sweat as Severus untied the scarves from his (her) wrist. He (she) smiled like a satisfied cat. "_Never trust a smiling cat,"_ Harry thought. But then Snape would have to be a muggle to recognize that little Garfield quote. "Darling," he (she) smiled. "It's time for your gift," and Harry (Hermione) pulled the scarves from Snapes hand.  
>Snape smirked as he lay back against the pillows and let his lovely lady tie him up. How ever the smirk slipped as she pulled her wand from the bedside table and sealed the scarves with a spell.<p>

"Now, now, don't worry. I just want you still here when your gift gets arrives. I think I have a minute or two more before it hits. "Harry's (Hermione's) smile was absolutely lascivious as he slid his (her) body up to straddle Snapes face.

h/s/h

Authors note: LOL got cha….I have not earthly idea how I would finish it since I never really did on Granger/Snape. Do they even have Granger/Snape anymore? I will have to check with Dix and Droxy. After this one I have only one of my drabbles remaining that survived the Trojan that sicko bastard created to eat my computer.


End file.
